Man's Best Friend
by Justdabestever3457
Summary: After Kakashi left Pakkun and the other ninja dogs, they found their way to Sakura. Love can come in the strangest ways; so can Pakkun bring Kakashi and Sakura closer together? Kakasaku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for not updating any of my stories … I had a lot going on :P. BTW, I **_**hope**_** that the next chapter of any of my stories would be out soon. The storyline of this one is weird, and once I read it over … I found it was quite choppy (the sentence fluency). Whatever, I hope you enjoy and have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

…

Sakura watched as a bright flash of lightning lit through the sky. It had been thunder storming for a while already; the pouring rain was dripping down against her window.

Curling up on her comfy bed with a warm blanket around her shoulders, she had been staring out the window for some time. For some reason it helped her reflect about her life, being a jounin medic. The soft patter of the rain hitting the window and the sudden flash of light followed by thunder was strangely relaxing.

Closing her eyes, she remembered back in her genin days … the chuunin exams, their first mission, the ninja academy, and the third training grounds where they had to retrieve the bells. Sakura chuckled lightly as she remembered Naruto being tied up to a log like that. Her mind settled to Team 7; obnoxious Naruto, lazy Kakashi-sensei … arrogant Sasuke.

They were a three-man team. They were supposed to stick together, to be as one.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and a great thundering noise.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She was staring straight at their group picture. She smiled at Naruto's grimace. Shadows from the rain on the window played on the framed picture, followed by a brief yet bright flash of lightning.

Why was she so stupid? All she ever cared about was Sasuke. Every night, she would lie on her bed, feeling the pain of regret. Could she of stopped Sasuke that night? She knew it sounded stupid, but maybe that night she could've made Sasuke look in a new light. It could be a possibility; after all, she made him falter in his footsteps. Could she have said things about the path of revenge, not just all in the selfishness of her heart? She only pleaded him not go because she would miss him, she would feel lonely. And he left her, left the team, left Konoha. Sasuke killed his brother, he should be happy. He joined Akatsuki, and now is planning to destroy Konoha-

Sakura could feel her eyes welling up; she didn't want to think about it. The picture was too much of a distaction.

With a swift hit from her hand, the picture fell with a _thud_ facedown on the table.

…

Sakura was startled when a sudden 'poof' appeared on her bed. When the smoke vanished in its place was a dripping wet, frowning, and shall I say; naked Pakkun was in its place.

"Gah! It's a naked Pakkun!!" Sakura exclaimed, pushing herself farther away from him.

Pakkun's frown deepened.

"Are you done yet?" he asked roughly.

Sakura chuckled, reaching out to rub the top of his head. Looking at her wet hand, she frowned in disgust and hastily wiped it on her blanket. "What brings an angry and wet, not to mention clotheless Pakkun at this time of day?"

Pakkun sighed. "I was- hoping I could stay here for a while ..." he looked down at her bed, ashamed.

"What? What about Kakashi-sensei? Isn't he supposed to take care of you?"

"… well, he doesn't anymore." Pakkun grunted.

"What happened?" Sakura asked eagerly, worriedly.

"I'm not one of Kakashi's nin dog anymore … actually, none of us are." Suddenly all of Kakashi's nin dogs were in her room, dripping wet, naked. (and by 'naked' I mean that their blue scarf they usually have around themselves are gone).

"What? Why? Pakkun you're not helping me understand-"

"Recently, we- Kakashi, us and his teammates- had an S-classed mission. We failed our part as to find the enemy's hideout and stay on the lookout and as a result; our team-mates were badly injured …. And one of them died by a surprise attack ambush. Konoha is now in a greater risk of danger because we didn't have enough time to fight, especially with injured team-mates who are in great need of healing. Kakashi did the only thing he could do; flee from the area carrying his injured team-mates. The mission wasn't completed … and now the enemies can destroy Konoha at any given time since we didn't get any information-" Pakkun took a deep breath. He was ranting on; clearly ashamed of himself.

"And Kakashi was thoroughly disappointed in us. Th-this wasn't the first time we let him down. His ANBU team were injured, and the other ANBUs are on different missions. Kakashi really wants to go back there; but he can't go alone, especially without his teammates. He can't just sit there and watch Konoha being destroyed." Pakkun continued. "He was so disappointed that … he- he told us that we were a waste … we weren't nin-dogs- that weren't able to do anything. He said that he didn't train us for us to fail; and we failed him. So he- he kicked us out. Told us to never come back and-" Pakkun had to stop because he was on the verge of tears and blubbering.

Sakura felt so sorry for Pakkun and the other dogs. "You know what? I'm going to go and give Kakashi a piece of my mind. He had failed missions before, just like any other ninja and nin dog. You aren't perfect, and you sure as hell are one of the best nin-whatevers I've ever seen!"

Sakura sure was mad, Kakashi was being difficult.

"No Sakura don't-"

Sakura ignored Pakkun's plea completely, as she was too determined. She walked towards the door and was about to step outside but Pakkun suddenly appeared at the doorway, blocking her way.

"Pakkun!" She growled. "I need to tell Kakashi a piece of my mind!" She swiftly walked passed Pakkun, told him not to worry and then walked down the stairs and out onto the street.

A few steps away from her door, she just realized … she didn't know where Kakashi lived. "Oh shit." She muttered. She and her sensei weren't that close anymore. They were now 18 and Kakashi went back into ANBU along with Naruto. Sakura took Shizune's place as Tsunade's assistant, and second best medic in Konoha. She and Naruto became Jounin when they were 17. Sakura still goes on missions, but not that often since she works mostly at the hospital.

As she walked by the Ramen stand, she saw Genma standing outside the flaps, talking to a voluptuous, blonde woman. He was Kakashi's trusty perverted friend who probably knew where Kakashi lived. Sakura decided to advance towards him, maybe being able to make him spill the beans on where Kakahsi lived. (Apparently, it was a secret.) She also had to say it in a way to make sure Genma doesn't think that she likes Kakashi.

She sighed. She _really_ wanted to tell Kakashi off. She walked up to Genma, and cleared her throat to take his attention from the blonde's boobs.

"Yo Sakura! How's it going?" Genma asked, his senbon bumping up and down through his teeth. The blonde walked away because of her lack of patience. Genma's face dropped.

Sakura sighed and chuckled. "Um … do you think you could tell me … where Kakashi lives?"

Genma's eyes widened. His lips grew into a smirk. "Oh? Is there something going on between my old man and his innocent little student?"

"What?" Sakura exclaimed. "N-No! What the-"

"Well then, Sakura. Why don't I tell you were I live? I'll take better care of you than him-" Genma said with a gleam in his eye.

"Sakura, if you wanted to know where I lived, why didn't you just ask _me?_" A voice said that sounded like her old sensei.

Sakura was startled, and then looked under the flaps. There Kakashi sat, reading his perverted book, a smile under his mask. "Oh! I didn't see you there!" She said.

"Well then, take a seat … do you need help on something?" he asked.

Sakura took a seat. Suddenly realized why she was here. She jumped up from the seat as if she had just got burned. Kakashi looked up at her in confusion.

"Don't tell me to sit, Kakashi!"

Kakashi's eyes widened, he dropped the book into his lap and put both hands up as if he was surrendering.

"You think that every ninja or nin dog is perfect? _You_, the _Great Copy Ninja _made mistakes in your life, too! There have been missions that you've failed on, there has been people I couldn't save! The fact that you would do something like that, you're acting like some sort of hypocritical _asshole _who-"

She heard Genma chuckle from behind her. He obviously thought little Sakura telling her sensei off is amusing.

"Woah, Sakura- What are talking about here?" Kakashi asked, looking absolutely puzzled.

Sakura's eyes furrowed deeper. "Don't act like such an _idiot_! Pakkun and the other nin dogs said that you kicked them out-"

"Wait! How do you know this?" Kakashi asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Pakkun and the other dogs _came_ to _me_!"

"What? They came to _you?_" he asked in disbelief. "Out of all the people they chose you? My _student_?"

Sakura frowned. "I'm not your student anymore, and what's wrong with them coming to me?"

"I didn't mean it in an offending way, Sakura. I meant that … well, you and the nin dogs aren't that close. So, I found it surprising-"

"I wasn't here to tell discuss who they're supposed to go to! You kicked them out in the cold, pouring rain! They had to go anywhere they can find! Why did you do that? Pakkun and the rest are one of the best ninja dogs I've ever seen in my life-"

"Sakura …. They failed their part and contribution to the mission several times! I'm in ANBU, our missions are much tougher, and I can't have ninja dogs who are not going to live up to their full potential!"

"So you kicked them out in the pouring rain? I can't believe you'd be so heartless!"

"Heartless? I have a heart, Sakura. And I have a brain, too. There is no point in keeping ninja dogs that aren't going to help me whatsoever."

Sakura frowned. "Well you know what? You're going to find out that you're making a big mistake, because I would gladly take them under my responsibility and just you watch what a big help that they are!" she growled and walked under the flaps.

"Wow, Sakura … I never thought you'd be the type to lose it on him!" Genma chuckled.

She ignored it and stomped down the street.

Genma turned around to look at a shocked Kakashi. "You're student has grown quite a bit, Kakashi. She sure is a little firecracker."

Kakashi nodded. "A firecracker for sure; she's full of surprises."

**A/N: Sorry it didn't end off well … In this chapter nothing was really kakasaku related. Let's pray that my next chapter; "Time to Train!" will be more action-packed! **


	2. Time to Train!

…

Sakura stomped home; wet, tired, and most of all, _angry. _She never would've imagined herself screaming at her old sensei like that … yet at the same time, she never really imagined Kakashi being as heartless as that. No, wait … cross that out; Kakashi has always been dark and mysterious.

Sakura frowned and shook her head. Once she opened the door to her apartment, she saw Pakkun and the others patiently waiting there.

"How did it go?" asked Pakkun.

"Kakashi argued that he's in ANBU, and there's no point having animals that aren't going to help him. And how ANBU is tough with strict guidelines …"

Pakkun frown deepened, adding more lines on his wrinkly face. "Hm." He said disappointingly, obviously he didn't want to hear more of what Kakashi said about him and the other nin dogs.

Sakura felt sad for the small pug on her bed. She walked up to him and reached out to scratch him behind the ears. "You know what Pakkun?" she said, in a determined voice. At first her face contorted in somewhat of a hesitant expression, before it turned a little upset which seemed to spark confidence.

Pakkun looked up at Sakura, waiting for her to continue.

"If Kakashi is too thick-skulled to realize what amazing, helpful animals you are … I'm going to have to show him that. You guys will now be under my responsibility, and we'll train to improve your skills, and then one day we'll have a chance to show how well you guys are, and then Kakashi will feel so regretful of what an idiot he was and-"

Pakkun chuckled. "Nah, Sakura. Kakashi can probably find better animals to help him than us. We're just a waste of time, money and space."

Sakura's eyebrow's rose. "Well, then, we'll see about that."

…

The next morning Sakura had to go to the hospital. Just as she was about to sneak out of the house, she heard Pakkun wake up and ask where she was going. "I need to go the hospital; it's where I work. Don't worry, I'll come back in the afternoon and we'll train! Don't break the house while I'm gone though …" Sakura warned.

Pakkun smiled an innocent smile. "Oh, we won't Sakura-chan!"

Once Sakura made it to the hospital, the receptionist gave her the list of patients she had to attend to. As she looked down her list (which was noticeable fully than before) she saw that some of her patients were from Kakashi's ANBU squad. As second-to-the-best medic in Konoha, she was only to heal the ones in badly need of help. Sakura clicked her tongue as she walked to room 107; her first patient.

As she opened the door, she found younger interns swarming around the injured patient, one of the interns was Ino. Tsunade-sama was there trying to give orders, and Sakura also noticed Kakashi and Yamato in the corner, obviously wanting to see their team member's well-being.

Once Tsunade turned around and laid eyes on Sakura staring dumbfounded at the mayhem before her, she immediately relaxed.

"Ah, Sakura!" she smiled, and walked through the ruckus towards her. "We've been wondering where you were … I'll leave and you can handle these …. _beasts_." She smiled a weary, mischievious smile; Tsuande really wanted to get out of there and have some sake.

Sakura face turned into that of horror, a look that siliently pleaded Tsunade for help. But she just walked off, happy to take a break. Sakura sighed; it's going to be a long day.

"Silence!" she bellowed, (she learned this from her master). Everyone stopped and looked up, including Kakashi and Yamato.

"You all should know better than to panic in a situation like this." She lectured, walking through the crowd to look at the patient. She checked for his pulse; he wasn't breathing.

Sakura clicked her tongue again. "I want everyone to evacuate, except Ino's squad and Takoto's."

"Hai, senpai," they all said and left, leaving eight interns.

Sakura looked at the eight nervous interns. She crossed her arms as a disappointing frown found its way to her face. "I've tought you better than this. If you want to save him, you've got to make sure he's _breathing_ first. It was step one in being a medic. Takoto! Insert a breathing tube down his throat!"

"Hai, senpai!" a young man with brown eyes and hair said, rushing to get a breathing tube. Once said item was placed down his throat, Sakura inspected his injuries.

"Ino, get me some medical herbs." She ordered as she began healing him with a chakra glowing out of her fingers.

"Hmph,"

Sakura froze, her eyebrows rose. They've already had arguments about this before. Sakura turned around, arms crossed, a smug smile playing on her face.

"What's the respectful way to call me?" she asked, the smirk was visible in her voice.

"…." Ino furrowed her brows, pouted and stuck her chin up. Her arms were firmly crossed making her seem stubborn. When they were younger, Ino was always seen as the stonger one, and it quite punctured her ego having to say it.

"Spit it out, Ino-_pig_" Sakura taunted.

"Why you-"

"Watch it." Sakura shot back. Still, she had an amused tone in her voice; this never gets old. Sakura loved having authority, and taunting Ino with it.

Ino's frown grew deeper, and shot her a killer glare.

"Hai, _senpai_" Ino finally spat out.

"Thank you, _kohai_" Sakura mocked.

She turned around and had to control a laugh when she heard Ino growl with frustration and then stomp out of the room to get the herbs. Her laughter was too hard to contain, though, and so a little snort escaped from her tightly concealed lips.

Yamato leaned over to Kakashi and quietly whispered; "I don't have a problem calling you senpai, so why is Ino so stubborn?"

Kakashi gave a light chuckle that rumbled through his chest, a smile visible through his mask. "Well, Sakura and Ino used to be best friends; very competitive friends- whether it be fighting for Sasuke or their improving skills. By doing so they became rivals, and so Ino refuses to say anything to show her being weaker compared to Sakura … even if Sakura _is _more authoritive in a field of study."

Yamato pondered about that. "I see," he finally said. "And Sakura seems to be enjoying it."

Kakashi wasn't really listening to Yamato, his eyes were entranced on Sakura's delicated fingers moving so skilfully into hand seals and performing healing steps. For the first time as Kakashi's eyes wandered up and down her figure; did he realize that Sakura grew up.

She wasn't a kid anymore.

….

Once her patient; Akio Matimatsu, became conscious again after the healing did she let Yamato and Kakashi speak with him.

Kakashi noticed Akio's eyes were entranced on Sakura's butt as it swayed back and forth when she walked through the door and well, he didn't know what he was feeling.

He felt a bit protective over his only female student, yet he also felt confusion. He shouldn't care about this. Besides, she had _grown_. There's no need for her old teacher to go around protecting her.

"So, Akio, how are you feeling?" Kakashi tried to change the topic.

Akio's eyes suddenly snapped back to his captain. "Hm? Oh, I'm feeling fine. I mean, I thought I was going to die, but then she-she fixed me up. Man, she's hot …" he drawled.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. He was quite speechless. He never really discussed anything relating to Sakura about her looks or attractiveness. Only her skills and where she needs to improve on.

Kakashi found himself in a very awkward situation and just wanted to get out of it.

"Eh … anyways-"

"Wait, Kakashi-taichou! She was your student when she was genin, right?" Akio butted in."

"True, what about it?" Kakashi asked with narrowed eyes.

"You must be surprised how good-looking she turned out to be-"

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. All three men turned their heads to watch the door. "Is it ok for me to come in?" Sakura's voice echoed through the room from the other side.

"You can come in, Sakura." Kakashi answered. He was quite relieved that Sakura was there to save him from answering that awkward question.

The doorknob turned and Sakura walked in with a clipboard in her hand, wearing a white medic's uniform: White skirt and a white button up top with white shoes. She had a simple necklace with a jade droplet hanging from her neck that beautifully accented her eyes and contrasted with her long pink hair that curled around her shoulders. She had a gold name tag on her shirt that only that only higher classed medic's have.

"I'm just going to be performing a quick check-up" she told them, walking up to the bedside table to ask Akio some questions.

"Akio Matimatsu, is it?" she asked, reading off her clipboard.

Akio nodded, with a grin on his face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Quite numb on my arms and legs and pretty much the rest of my body …" he admitted, feeling them around.

Sakura nodded and jotted down a few notes. "Well then, it's going to feel numb for a week or so, but then you're going to feel pain. That's why," she walked towards a counter and picked up a cup full of murky liquid; "You need to drink this once you do feel pain." She put it on his bedside table.

Sakura reached into her pocket and got out a small flashlight, flashing it into his eyes and mouth before putting it away and writing more notes down. She performed a number of hand signs before a light green glow emerged from her fingers, searching around his body.

Once she was done, Sakura shot Akio a smile. "Well then, you're fine for now. You'll need a lot of rest, so Kakashi and Yamato; don't keep him up too long, ok?" she turned to her two senseis. Then she walked towards the door.

With Sakura's hand on the doorknob she froze and turned around, fixing Akio with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Oh and Akio," she began. "I'm not stupid; I know what is going around in this hospital. I expect you to act professional and look at my _eyes _when I am speaking to you. If you continue to act this way, I _will_ rip off you're most prized possession." She flashed him another smile before walking through the door.

All three men knew exactly what she meant by 'most prized possession,' so all three sets of eyes were glued to the man's crotch.

"Ouch," Kakashi admitted.

….

After the long day at the hospital, Sakura came home finding the house was neat and tidy as always. She smiled. Pakkun and the others were one of the best behaved dogs she has ever met.

Pakkun padded towards her with a frown on his face. "What took you so long?" he asked, upset. Following that, was a loud grumble that came from the poor mutt's stomache.

Sakura's eyes widened and she slapped her forehead. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, Pakkun!" She rushed into her kitchen, desperately checking in cupboards for any dog food; and she came out with nothing.

"Oh no," she muttered underneath her breath. "Damn, I need to get some dog food-"

"Kakashi _always_ lets us eat 'human' food." Pakkun pointed out.

Sakura stopped, and turned her head to stare at Pakkun. "Seriously?" she asked. Pakkun nodded in return. Hesitantly, Sakura poured some hot water into a box of instant ramen she had a stash of.

Pakkun and the other 7 dogs were grinning like there was no tomorrow. They never really got to eat 'human' food.

….

Sometime after their dinner, Sakura and the nindogs sat nonchantantly on the couch. "So …" Sakura began. "Have you ever seen Kakashi's face before?"

Pakkun rested his head on his paws. "No, not really. Kakashi even hides it from us …" Pakkun sighed. "Besides, what good do you get from seeing his face? It's a very personal story, so we respect the fact that he wants his face to be kept a secret. Sometimes Kakashi just …. Sits down, takes off his mask, and runs his hands through his hair or pinches the bridge of his nose. Kakashi is a very stressed man, though he has a tough appearance and attitude, Kakashi has had a rough childhood."

"Hmm …" Sakura pondered about that. She felt kind of sad for the famous 'Copy Ninja', he's probably hiding his troubles with that fake smile of his. "Well … what do you think his face looks like?"

"I'm guessing he's pretty handsome. Most woman his age swoon over him." Buru, the biggest nin dog said simply.

"Yeah … I kind of feel bad for the guy; he really needs a woman who can take his mind off stressful things. There are plenty of beautiful voluptuous woman his age, and he isn't interested in them. He likes a skilled female ninja who compliments his personality and stuff …" Akino trailed off.

Sakura's cocked her eyebrow. She let the matter slide though. "How's it-How's it like living with him?" she asked.

"Well …. He wakes up early and goes to some meetings, or completes work, but that's only when he's not on missions. He rarely comes home, and when he does, he usually goes out again for a walk, reads Icha-Icha … oh, and train. With us too sometimes." Guruko; the one with the forehead protector answered.

Sakura suddenly jumped up after Pakkun finished. "Hey! That reminded me; we're going to go train!"

Pakkun looked up. "Now?"

"Yes now, Pakkun! And the rest of you! Let's go!"

….

Once they were out the door, they started training by running to the Third Training Grounds (which was quite far from Sakura's apartment). All the while, Sakura was attempting to memorize all 8 of the nin dog's names.

"So, what are all your names again?" Sakura asked as she ran side by side to the dogs.

"Pakkun," Pakkun said simply. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Shiba," said the one with the black crest on its head.

"Bisuke," said the one with the droopy eyes.

"Akino," said the one that had the dark glasses.

"Guruko," said the one with the forehead protector.

"Ūhei," said the one with the bandages wrapped around its head and neck.

"Urushi," said the white fur.

"Buru," said the biggest one.

**(A/N: You may be wondering why I decided to list them out … well, to **

**take up space **

**get you familiar with the dogs if you weren't already before).**

….

Once they made it to the Training Grounds, they continued running as Sakura announced "1, 000 laps around the field!" She laughed, it was fun training with the dogs. As they were running, Sakura tested her knowledge again.

"Pakkun, Shida, Bisuki, Akio, Gurako, Unhei, Ureshi and Bureau?" Sakura asked.

The 8 dogs shook their heads. "No it's Pakkun, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Guruko, Uhei, Urushi and Buru! Yet, Bisuke's nickname is Biscuit and Buru is Bull …"

Sakura chuckled, they had already done 1 000 laps. They all stopped, waiting for Sakura's next instructions. For several hours, Sakura and the other dogs did numerous exercises, and in the end they all plopped down onto the grass, sweating. It was getting late in the evening, and the sun was beginning to set. A cool breeze blew by and it was just a relaxing moment. Sakura and the 8 dogs laid flat on their back, all of them were breathing heavily. "That was a good workout, huh?" Sakura asked. She closed her eyes, there wasn't a feeling that was better than relaxing with a cool breeze on soft grass. For a couple of minutes they just lay there, silent.

"You know what, Sakura-chan?" Urushi spoke up, "Your training exercises are a lot of fun!"

Sakura sat up and smiled. "Aw, thanks Urushi, it's fun training with you guys. Hey, here's another one!" She picked up a stick and threw it. "Fetch!" she cried.

All 8 dogs just sat there, watching Sakura in confusion.

"What?" Sakura was puzzled; aren't dogs supposed to be catching it by now? "I said, Fetch!" Sakura tried again.

Pakkun raised a brow. "You want us to catch that stick you just threw?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed. "Go! Fetch!"

"You want _us_ to run, pick it up, and hand it back to you?" Pakkun asked, even more in disbelief.

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed. "Haven't you guys heard of 'Fetch' before?"

All 8 nin dogs shook their heads.

"We're ninken, we don't do these weird brainless exercises domestic pets do." Pakkun said simply.

Sakura chuckled. "Ok then …"

She loved this animals, and she couldn't believe Kakashi would do that to them. She had to hold back a laugh as Urushi hummed in delight when she gently rubbed behind his ears.

"You know, Kakashi _always _gives us a nice massage at the end of every training session." Urushi lay onto his back, leaving his stomach wide open for Sakura to rub.

"Oh really?" Sakura asked incredously, cocking one eyebrow up. Urushi nodded enthusiastically. Sakura couldn't help but fall for that cute face, so she obediently rubbed his stomach.

Suddenly, all of the other dogs got up and jumped onto Sakura wanting to have their fair share of a stomach rub. All of a sudden, Bull appeared behind her and pushed her forward, making her fall face first into the grass. She emerged a second later, rolling on the floor laughing. All 8 dogs jumped on her, some licking her face.

Little did Sakura know, she was being watched since they came to the Third Training Grounds by a single black eye from a skilled silver-haired ninja. It was no other than ….

_Kakashi Hatake _

….

**A/N: Haha … sorry it wasn't that much of a good ending. And I am soo sorry for not reviewing in AGES. **

**Well … ya know the routine; read, like, review! ^_^**


End file.
